Only the good die young
by Meekychunky
Summary: Yes... It's another one of those 'Squall can't live without Rinoa fics' in all it's macabre glory


death This was a story written and released solely at the CBB for... oh... months now... but since everyone else was doing it I figured I could post it up here... the song only the good die young is written and performed by Queen... and if you haven't heard about Queen... how is that rock you've been living under? Comfy? Satisfies your every need? Good.... so long as that's sorted... 

A hand above the water   
An angel reaching for the sky   
Is it raining in heaven?   
Do they want us to cry?   
And everywhere the broken hearted   
On every lonely avenue   
No one could reach them   
No one but you.... 

Squall sat down and rested his head against the window. The ache in his chest just wasn't going to go away... He swallowed hard... He didn't know just how he was going to survive this, he didn't know if he could even bear to try. There was nothing there for him anymore, nothing in his heart, nothing in his head.... he didn't even know if he was himself anymore. How could he be, when the only thing he had ever lived for had been snuffed out like a candle. His throat clenched hard and he felt his eyes become sore through unshed tears. She was dead... and that's all his mind could tell him. He would never see her again, never touch her again, never hear her whispering in his ear.... a comment so subtle that a bright grin would break out on his face. 

It wasn't fair, how could someone be his whole life. He come so far to be with her, reached for her through his own walls. Just because she was his light.... he gave her pain where she had none, sullied her brightness with his own venomous darkness... yet she had assimilated it, made it part of herself, and given her own shining heart to him. It had warmed him. Kept him safe. His own guardian angel. And his angel had died. Was there to be nothing in this world that he could hold onto.... nothing he could say 'this is mine' about? All his friendships, all his joy... it was nothing without her there. Nobody to share his pain with, he had lost count of the nights he had woken in the night, fighting his own demons, only for her to be there stroking his hair telling him it was only in his mind.... Now it wasn't... this was his waking nightmare... He had thought about this moment... planned for it... and always he would be strong. But he couldn't be, there was nothing left in his life to be strong with... 

They had come through so much only for it to end here... What was the point of his life if she wasn't there? He saw her in death as much as she had been in life... Bright knowing eyes, as if they held some secret only she knew. She was running towards him. The dragon had landed behind her and four large claws had peirced her back. She didn't scream... she couldn't... But Squall had.... a scream of terror from the lonely animal within and he had caught her. Her eyes had looked into his and she had a gentle smile playing on her lips. Her eyes burned so brightly in the instant before her death that her pain was a small thing next to the love she felt from him.... 

He couldn't do it.... he couldn't go on. No one could blame him for doing this. Their pain would ease in time, his couldn't, it burned into his heart like a brand, if would only hurt more as it festered and became a stinking canker. He lifted up his lionheart, the thing he had been charged to protect her with. It was cold and hard... steel melding into flesh... Then there was silence... 

One by one   
Only the good die young   
They're only flying too close to the sun   
But we'll remember... forever   


Author's note ~ Well there it is in all it's macabre glory... if you read it already at the CBB... read it again... melancholy is good for you... if you haven't read it... well... if you haven't please don't bother to flame because frankly you guys just make me laugh... and that's on the inside where it counts... Anyone else please feel free to comment... constructive is good... 'I have nothing constructive to say... but well done' is good, 'I think you are satan and totally evil die before you ever write another story' is good... hey... laughing at flamers is a good hobby ^_^ I suggest we all take up the whole 'point and laugh' method... maybe then they'll all realise we don't write stories exclusively for them... 


End file.
